Electronic cigarettes (ECs) are becoming extremely popular in the United States as an alternative to conventional nicotine cigarettes, both in smokers and people who have never smoked. E-cigarettes have an atomization chamber and e-liquid, which contains nicotine, glycerine, propylene glycol, water, and various flavors, with claims of delivering traditional nicotine effects and releasing innocuous water vapor that quickly vanishes to decrease the harmful effects. However, nicotine levels in ECs are often similar or higher than traditional cigarettes. Since nicotine plays a major role in oral diseases such as periodontal disease and delayed wound healing, just as ECs, we hypothesize that ECs have the potential to alter the function and homeostasis of oral and periodontal tissues. Here, we will utilize well established models of oral wounds including extraction sockets and ligature-induced periodontal disease. Our objective is to evaluate the effects of EC vapour on periodontal tissues in states of health and disease. To achieve our objectives and test our hypothesis, we propose two specific aims: (1) to study the effect of EC vapour exposure in the progression and severity of periodontitis; and (2) to investigate the effect of EC vapour exposure in extraction socket healing. The proposed studies will give valuable insight into the potential detrimental effects of ECs in the homeostasis and function of periodontal tissues during wound healing and chronic inflammation. They will also provide strong preliminary data for a future application to explore in detail the molecular and cellular mechanisms that mediate EC vapour effects. The importance of these studies cannot be overstated, as we have no information on the effects of ECs in the oral cavity. As the popularity and sales of ECs continues to grow, likely surpassing traditional cigarettes in the next decade and attracting a significant number of teen-age and young adult vapers, the potential damage to the oral tissues is a major public health concern.